


Show Me

by DrSalazar2U



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Or Is It?, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSalazar2U/pseuds/DrSalazar2U
Summary: “Can I ask you a question?” Geralt said a few minutes later.“Sure.” Jaskier said quickly hoping to move on from his gaff.“How do you keep these women coming back to you? I mean, are you attractive? Some might say so..”“Wo— would you say so?” Jaskier asked. His voice coming out higher than he had intended.“On most days I would, but your mouth doesn’t stop, and…”“…and that’s exactly why they keep coming back.” Jaskier said dropping his pants, and climbing into bed. “The mouth never stops…”Geralt didn’t respond. He just put his sword on the ground and blew out the candle, and the room fell into darkness and silence.“Show me.” The Witcher said.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	Show Me

“Would you stop that!” Geralt yelled.

“Stop what?” Jaskier replied with a genuinely confused expression on his face.

“The humming! It’s driving me mad.”

“I’m humming? You know the music just flows through me so effortlessly, sometimes I don’t even know it’s happening.” Jaskier was so taken with his presumed musicality that he didn’t notice the Witcher’s eye roll.

“My sword could go through you just as easily, you know? Then you’d be quiet. I’d have peace, and all the kings, innkeepers, and stable owners’ daughters would be spared from your wanton lifestyle.” Geralt droned.

“You’d really deny the world my gift of song and love-making? Just when I thought there was no end to your gloomy depths…” Jaskier’s voice hitched when he made eye contact with Geralt and knew that he would do better to keep the rest of his thoughts to himself.

The men were on a dusty road leaving a village where Geralt had once again saved the life of a man who feared his son had been taken captive by a noonwraith. Apparently the boy had foolishly been in the field during the height of the sun, when noonwraiths are known to appear. All of the other villagers knew to stay away from the fields during that time, but the man’s son, Antony, thought the warnings were superstitious, and journeyedinto the fields alone as to bring home more grain to sell in the market and beat out his family’s competitors.

It took a lot of convincing for Geralt to go and try and save the man’s son. Geralt was of the mind that if the boy knew the risks and he took them anyway then he should suffer the consequences. But with the pleading of the father, and some encouragement from Jaskier about the money Geralt could get, and the songs… the beautiful songs saving the boy from the fields would yield (it practically writes itself!), Geralt relented. Though Jaskier didn’t think his promise of songs truly spurred the Witcher on, he liked to think that they did help. He followed Geralt into the fields but kept a safe enough distance to avoid actually engaging with the monster. There had been too many instances where his curiosity led to him being taken captive, and Geralt having to come and save him.

There was Antony lying on the ground writhing in pain with what looked like a long perforated gash across his chest as if he’d been bitten, which Jaskier thought was strange given that he thought all wraiths couldn’t be touched. The boys eyes were closed tightly and he kept screaming “my eyes! My eyes!”

Jaskier fixed his gaze on Geralt to see what he would do to take down this monster. But as he watched the man walk deeper into the field, he couldn’t help but admire his ass in those leather pants. How could the Witcher wear such heavy pants in this heat? Not that he minded. The view was nice.

Instead of walking towards the help the young man laying on the ground, Geralt walked around him in an intricate pattern dragging his sword leaving lines in the ground. The shape was triangular in nature and from Jaskier’s vantage point looked like an hour glass. Once the figure was carved into the ground Geralt bent down and touched it. Immediately, light emanated from the ground bathing an already bright field in purple light that took the shape of what he had just carved. With a howl a skeletal creature appeared standing right over Antony’s body as if waiting for his life to leave him.

He couldn’t be sure, but the flowing hair and tattered dress made Jaskier think that this wraith had once been a woman. He shivered at the thought of what must have happened to her to put her in this state. He’d often heard tale and song about women becoming wraiths after being scorned by their lovers. This affected him deeply as he was often the one scorning women. Perhaps he should rethink that…

The Witcher took no time in unsheathing his silver blade and attack the noonwraith. She met his attack with one of her own, Geralt deftly side stepped her, but she made contact scratching him across his chest, tearing his shirt into pieces. It exposed his glistening chest, and Jaskier felt himself becoming aroused in a way that felt confusing given his fear of being discovered in the brush of this field. There was something voyeuristic about watching Geralt tackle beasts and monsters. The way his body moved, his sword an operated liking an extension of his arm. The way his ass tightened when he lunged forward in attack. It was like watching really hot sex, but in a gory and frightening way. Jaskier could feel his own pants getting tighter thinking about how much he enjoyed watching his friend go to battle.

A scream from the wraith shook Jaskier out of his reverie in enough time for him to notice Geralt’s blade sticking through her chest. He thought this was impossible until he realized that the symbol drawn on the ground was a Yrden. Of course! The symboled of Witcher’s that made intangible creatures corporeal. That would naturally be the first thing Geralt would do when facing a wraith, make it tangible.

The shrieks from the wraith continued, but Geralt took no mercy in relieving it of its head leaving nothing but a shrill tone on the air as if its voice had been carried away by the hot breeze of the day. Jaskier watched as Geralt bent down to pick up Antony who looked like he was closer to death than to life. The Witcher was so gentle in how he carried the boy back to the village, making Jaskier wonder what it would be like to be in his arms like that. Naturally, he had been hauled away many times by Geralt but never in a way that was caring, mostly in a manner that conveyed the Witcher’s annoyance at having to save him again from an angry husband, brother, or fiancé.

Another successful day with Geralt of Rivia.

The jingle of silver in Geralt’s satchel was a reminder of his success and the food and ale the men were planning on consuming once they made their way into the next village. The sun was hanging low in the sky, but its heat was still relentlessly beating down on the back of Jaskier’s neck. He didn’t have Geralt’s silver mane of hair to shield it and he could feel it burning.

He was walking behind Geralt and Roach trying to think of lyrics to the song about the day’s adventure, “A boy trapped in a field, Unable to feel… No, field and feel? Does that work? Geralt do you think that works?” Jaskier asked.

“Do any of your lyrics ever really work, Jaskier?”

“What an awful thing to say to me. They work well enough to have villagers all around this fair land of ours singing your praises. Or have you forgotten “Toss a coin at your Witcher?”

“How could I forget it when you manage to weave it into every conversation we have…” Geralt groaned.

“It’s a massive hit”

“I’d rather be hit in the head with a massive boulder than hear it again, if I’m honest.” Gerald said, and he kicked Roach forward.

Jaskier looked ahead to see the lights of a village in the distance and felt his stomach turn over in hunger. He too sped up his pace to make his way towards food, ale, and preferably a woman or two… or three?

*

He found Geralt already at the bar by the time he’d made it into the village. “I’ll have what he’s having” he said to the barman and was given a tankard of ale.

Jaskier took in his surroundings and noticed that there were very few women around.

“Where are all the women?” He muttered, more to himself than to anyone else but Geralt must have heard and replied,

“I told them you were coming and they all ran for the hills. It was the strangest thing…”

“You wound me,” Jaskier said in a mocking tone.

“Not as much as I’m going to tonight…” Geralt said dryly.

“Wh— what?” Jaskier said putting his ale down with too much force that he couldn’t play off his surprise. What could he possibly mean by that?

“They only have one room left for tonight and I’m feeling generous, so I won’t make you sleep in the stables with Roach. Lucky for you, the room has two beds.”

“But you snore like a bear with a bad cold! I’ll never be able to sleep.”

“There’s always the stables…” Geralt said.

Jaskier groaned, took the rest of his ale, and chugged it. If he was going to get any sleep he was going to have to be extremely drunk.”

“Ohhh… no you don’t,” Geralt said as Jaskier was about to order another ale.

“I’ve suffered through your singing and humming and lyric writing all day long. You’re going to be lucid tonight. This is payback my friend. And this bear has a lot of congestion.”

“You’re evil.” Jaskier glared at him.

Geralt merely shrugged and got up from his stool and made his way to their room for the night.

*

“Can I ask you a question?” Jaskier asked as he began to undress for bed.

“You just have” the Witcher intoned. Jaskier ignored him.

“How do you function in those pants? They’re hot and leathery. Your cock and balls must be swampy and disgusting after a day of monster slaying…”

“It’s magic, Jaskier. That’s how. And don’t you worry yourself about my cock and balls… they’re just fine.”

“I mean, I know they are, I just…” Jaskier stopped himself. He couldn’t believe he’d just said that out loud. Of course he’d seen the Witcher naked a number of times and of course he’d taken stock of his body, but that slip up was foolish. What had been in that ale? He turned to see Geralt sporting an uncharacteristic smirk.

The Witcher was sitting on his bed, topless, cleaning his sword. His pants were still on though unlaced so they were slightly open at his waist given Jaskier the slightest view of hair.

“Can I ask you a question?” Geralt said a few minutes later.

“Sure.” Jaskier said quickly hoping to move on from his gaff.

“How do you keep these women coming back to you? I mean, are you attractive? Some might say so..”

“Wo— would you say so?” Jaskier asked. His voice coming out higher than he had intended.

“On most days I would, but your mouth doesn’t stop, and…”

“…and that’s exactly why they keep coming back.” Jaskier said dropping his pants, and climbing into bed. “The mouth never stops…”

Geralt didn’t respond. He just put his sword on the ground and blew out the candle, which was the only light in the room. With the light extinguished the room fell into darkness and silence.

Jaskier was proud of himself. Normally in their battle of wits, Geralt would always win with his rye retorts or threats of murder. But this time Jaskier had bested him, and it wasn’t a moment he’d forget anytime soon. He nustled into his bed feeling his drowsiness overtaking him.

“Show me.” The Witcher said.

Jaskier sat up quickly. “I’m sorry?”

“Show me how you keep the women coming back. I want to see if I’m missing something, or if they’re all just as daft as they seem.” The Witcher’s voice was calm and nonplussed as if he were asking if Jaskier thought it was going to rain.

“You want me to…” Jaskier stammered.

“Come over here, to my bed, and show me. Or do you want me to come to you?” This time his voice was playful as if this was some kind of game. Was he tricking him and had some kind of trap set for him? He’s done that in the past. 

“You come to me. I don’t know what kind of trap you have set up over there.”

Another bout of silence descended on the dark room. Jaskier felt confident that this is where the joke would end. Then, he heard the covers of the adjacent bed shift, and the Witcher’s feet hit the ground. He heard him walking heavily over to his, Jaskier’s, bed, and upon looking up he saw the luminescent gold eyes of Geralt of Rivia staring down at him.

He felt the covers move back, and the cool night breeze come over his body as the Witcher’s hulking figure climbed in next to him.

“So… no trap.” Geralt said deeply.

“No trap?” Jaskier’s voice was betraying his feelings. It was two octaves too high and filled with trepidation.

Never in a million years did he think that this would be a possibility. Sure, he’d hoped, but was willing to settle for glimpses of Geralt’s naked body after baths. But this… having him in his bed asking him to… pleasure him? This was beyond!

“Will you show me?” He felt Geralt’s breath on his neck and knew he was leaning in. “Or should I go back to my bed?”

“No.” Jaskier said quickly. Regaining himself he continued “I mean— if you want to experience my sexual prowess I’m more than happy to sh-”

His sentence was ended with the rough and strong kiss of the the Witcher grabbed Jaskier by the waist and pulled him on top of him. He felt immediately that Geralt, like him, was completely naked. The feel of his sizable erection rubbing up against his created a kinetic energy that most powerful mages could only dream of producing.

Jaskier let out a moan of satisfaction into Geralt’s mouth and felt Geralt smile. The kiss was strong and somewhat tender. At least at the start. Once Jaskier realized that he was getting what he’d wanted for so long, his body took over. He snaked his tongue into Geralt’s mouth and it was received with fervor. The men were rabid for one another. There was a savagery about this moment that Jaskier hadn’t experience before.

Suddenly, Geralt pulled his face away and stopped the kiss. He didn’t take his hands off Jaskier’s waist or stop slowly grinding his dick into Jaskier’s. 

“What?” Jaskier asked confused. Had the kissing not been good?

“I’m just staring at you. The way you stare at me when I’m fighting, or walking, or talking…”Geralt said. His voice was husky and playful. His breath was more ragged as he continued his slow grind.

Jaskier was so pleased that there was no light in the room because the Witcher would have seen how red his face had gotten. Of course he had noticed the way Jaskier stared at him, he was bred to be observant of his surroundings.

“Well… I hope you like what you see.” Jaskier said trying to put as much bravado in his voice as possible.

“Well… I can’t see much given how dark it is…”

“Dick.” Jaskier muttered.

“What was that?” Geralt said with a chuckle moving his hands to caress Jaskier’s ass.

“I said you’re a di—ah!” In that moment Geralt slipped one of his significant digits inside of Jaskier’s ass. The pleasure mixed with the slight pain of being stretched was enough to make Jaskier scream out.

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you…” Geralt said in an sing song voice that sounded strange coming out his mouth. He was enjoying this.

Jaskier kept his mouth closed and slowly moved his ass around to get Geralt’s finger deeper inside of him. It was hitting a spot deep inside of him that was making him see stars. He was already so close to cumming.

“Oh you like this, do you?”

“Mmmm…”

“But you’re supposed to be showing _me_ what you can do.” Geralt said sliding his finger out of Jaskier’s ass.

“But…” Jaskier began.

“No buts… show me.” Geralt said softly. Almost like he was casting a spell.

Jaskier lowered himself back to Geralt’s lips and gave him a long probing kiss. He then moved to the Witcher’s neck and gave it a bite, leading Geralt to take a sharp intake of breath. Jaskier then moved himself slowly down the Witcher’s body mapping his route with kisses and bites. He savored the flavor of Geralt’s body and relished the feel of his healed scars on his tongue.

The terrain of the Witcher’s body was beautiful, mysterious and unexpected. There were parts of his skin that were smooth and supple and other parts that had known swords, daggers, and magic. Each part had a different delectable taste that Jaskier relished. As he made his way down to his prize, he pushed the covers back and nipped at the space right between Geralt’s legs and abs. The Witcher twitched convulsively, letting out a series of low guttural noises that Jaskier took as a sign of immense pleasure.

“Oh… is this the spot for you then?” Jaskier asked, and not waiting for an answer began biting, kissing and licking that spot.

The response was heavenly. Jaskier spent days trying to get a rise out of the Witcher to no avail, but this small smooth piece of flesh led to such a strong and satisfying reaction.

During his ministrations, he grabbed the base of Geralt’s sizable dick and began to slowly stroke it. He felt a sticky fluid coming from the head and used it as lubricant. He slowly moved his way over to Geralt’s balls and took each one in his mouth. The smell of fresh soap from the bath and a lingering musk filled his nostrils as he rolled them around in his mouth. He then kissed his way up the shaft, moving at a glacial pace lowered his mouth on to the head of the Witcher’s member.

It was true that Jaskier enjoyed the company of women more often than not, but it was just as true that he had entertained manymale suitors. After all, why deny the world the gift of him? He was more than willing to share. So he knew his way around a man’s body just as much as a woman’s, and he was employing every trick he had to ensure that when he was done, the Witcher would be begging for more and never doubt again his prowess.

He took his time taking the cock in his mouth, he licked the head and swirled his tongue around it. He knew he was driving Geralt crazy by the slow intakes of breath and the squirming. He kept his hand steadily moving up and down and when the time came he took the entirety of Geralt’s significant member in his mouth.

“Fuck.” Geralt said in a deep lust ladened voice.

Jaskier couldn’t smile as his mouth was preoccupied but he let out a low, resonate hum to ensure that it reverberated through Geralt’s dick and through the rest of his body. The effect was immediate.

“Holy shit! Where’d you learn this?” Geralt asked.

Jaskier didn’t respond, he continued his oral onslaught feeling that the Witcher wasn’t going to last much longer. Then something occurred to him. He pulled his mouth off of Geralt’s dick with a slight _pop_ , pushed himself up, and got out of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Geralt asked. His voice was laced with frustration and concern.

“Just stay there and don’t move” Jaskier instructed.

He walked sightlessly through the room until he unceremoniously walked into the side table near Geralt’s bed and felt around for the matches and the candle. He lit it. The room was bathed in the warm glow of the candle.

He turned around to go back to his bed, and what he saw there took his breath away. Geralt was still laying down, but there was something about his face. It was softer. He looked so much younger than normal, and his body glistened with a sheen of sweat. Jaskier stood there staring at him and couldn’t believe that that specimen was in his bed.

“Are you going to come back to bed? Or do you plan on casting some spell from across the room to make me cum?” Geralt grunted.

“I just want to see your face. Who knows when you’ll be up to doing this again. Jaskier said, walking back over to his bed.

“You do that thing with your throat again and you can have me anytime you want,” Geralt stated as he grabbed the man down to him.

“I told you, the mouth never stops…” Jaskier said. He leaned down to kiss Geralt, but he didn’t close his eyes. He truly did want to see the man beneath him. He wanted to feel him climax and see what his face looked like when it happened.

The men fell back into their slow grind with kissing. Geralt’s finger found its way back into Jaskier’s ass and their hips rocked in tandem while their tongues danced around each other. The moans and groans they let out were muffled, but soon Jaskier could feel himself getting closer as Geralt’s finger continued its probe.

“I’m close” he whispered.

“So am I.” The Witcher confided, and with his other hand he grabbed both their dicks and held them firmly as their thrusts quickened and became more manic.

“Fuck, Geralt. Fuck!” Jaskier whispered into his companion’s ear. Then remembering why he lit the candle he pulled himself up, grabbed Geralt by the face and began to move his hips more frantically willing his orgasm to come. He never broke eye contact. The double pleasure of rubbing his cock against Geralt’s and being fingered was too much to take, he looked down at the face of the man for whom he had come to feel so strongly and yelled his name as he came harder than he ever had. The glowing eyes of the Witcher seemed to grow brighter as he too reached his climax, screaming out Jaskier’s name.

Jaskier fell off Geralt’s body…

…and was jolted awake, bolting up right.

“It’s about time you woke up.” Geralt said annoyed. “I was tempted to leave you here, but figured I’d have to come back and save you from yourself. We have to be out of here soon. So get dressed and I’ll meet you at the stables.”

“Uh…” was all Jaskier could say.

Geralt rolled his eyes and walked out of the door.

Jaskier got himself out of bed, and looked around the room. He looked at the bed next to his. It looked slept in. He looked at the candle near the bedside table. It looked like it hadn’t burned all night. He felt liquid dripping from his cock and looked down to see cum was oozing out. He checked his sheets and they too seemed to be damp with cum.

Was it a dream? Or was Geralt playing a game?

He clamored to get himself ready, and made his way to the stables. It was another bright cloudless day. As he approached he saw Geralt putting the saddle on Roach.

“You ready to go?” Geralt asked.

“Yeah… I think so…” Jaskier said though he was still thinking about if last night was a dream or not.

“You must have slept well…” Geralt said walking Roach towards the path led out of the village.

“Why do you say that?” Jaskier inquired hoping to get a clue about last night.

“You were talking in your sleep.” Geralt said with a smirk.

“What did I say?” Jaskier asked frantically.

Geralt didn’t reply, he just started humming “Toss a Coin to your Witcher…”

“WHAT DID I SAY??” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching the show and thought it would be fun to do a one off fic.


End file.
